Forever By My Side
by Reciecup14
Summary: Okay i decided to write this because i thot it was a total SHAME that their are only a few stories written for this pairing.. so never fear! i am finally here! (with the first chapter) and i also think that it gives Shippo a chance to shine for once :D . well here you go, read and enjoy! (and review!)


A/N: SUP EVERYONE! SORRY I HAVENT BEEN THERE FOR MY OTHER STORIES BUT MY CREATIVE JUICES WERE FLOWIN AND I DECIDED TO COME UP WITH THIS STORY… ALSO BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY ONE OTHER STORY WITH THIS PAIRING… HOW SAD… ANYWAYS ENJOY!

Forever By My Side (Shippo x Kanna Fanfic)

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: A New Friend

It was another day of shard hunting for the Inu-gang, as they headed westward not only in search of the jewel, but also for their worst enemy: Naraku. They were currently headed towards a village called the Village of Shi after hearing rumors that it had been attacked numerous times by a ferocious demon.

"Come on, Shippo, or we'll leave you behind!" Kagome warned, playfully. The little fox-demon scrambled to his feet in order to catch up with his friends.

"Wait for me!" he shouted after them.

"Keh! Stop slowin' us down! You're a demon aren't you?!" retorted the hanyou. Only one glare from Kagome was able to shut him up.

_I wonder if they really need me around, _The young kit thought as he hopped high onto the miko's shoulder. They all had walked for nearly an hour before they came across the bustling village.

"Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards from this village?" asked an impatient Inuyasha. The young girl shook her head in disappointment.

"No, I don't feel anything." Sango patted her on the back.

"It's alright Kagome; it's not your fault. Maybe you can't feel anything because the demon isn't here." The slayer said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile, feeling a little better than before.

"Well, since we're here…" the monk said staring at the only mansion in the village. Kagome caught his drift spot on.

"Good idea, Miroku!" Inuyasha, however, wouldn't have it.

"No way, not while I'm standin' here!" Kagome responded just as hotly.

"Oh come on! I kinda want to sleep in a real bed this time! And have a nice warm bath! Please? It'll be just this once!" she pleaded with the hanyou. In the end, they began to stand there and bicker until Kagome would say the one word that would let her have her way. I guess you know who won that fight.

Everyone kept walking along like nothing happened while Inuyasha was in his crater, waiting for the spell to wear off. Surprisingly, Shippo stayed behind with him.

_I don't see the problem with sleeping outside. I like sleeping under the stars knowing that someone special is watching over you. And besides… if the demon came by, we could kill it, get the jewel shard, and leave the village unharmed, all in one night. _The young fox thought. He was currently pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a low groaning sound from behind him. Inuyasha lifted his head enough to stare at the back of Shippo's bushy tail. The little demon turned his head slightly to look at the poor Inu.

"Did you… really say that, Shippo?" he asked softly. Shippo's eyes widened in response.

_Did I say all that out loud? _He asked himself. He didn't notice when Inuyasha pulled himself out of his whole and gently put Shippo atop his shoulder. They both walked towards their friends in a comfortable silence.

After a night of fake exorcisms, eating, dancing, groping and slapping, the gang finally settled in for the night.

_They all know it… I'm either in the way, or hiding somewhere during a battle. But if I leave, where would I go? _He thought as he cuddled next to Kagome.

_Then that settles it! I will get stronger so that I can fight alongside my friends! _He thought as he fell into a light sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Do we have to do this now? _Shippo asked himself as he watched the scene before him unfold. The whole gang was currently at Keade's waiting for Kagome's return after she and Inuyasha had an argument. Apparently, Inuyasha snuck out and looked for Kikyo, and he refused to explain himself to her. He got sat numerous times and she ran home with tears.

_This is really starting to get old. _Something that surprised Shippo was before Kagome went to her time; she stared at him for a _long _time.

_Maybe it's because for once, I didn't cry over you leaving. That's all you've been doing anyways. Coming here and loving Inuyasha, then sitting him and running home, not thinking of how your absence affects everyone else. That's you alright._

Everyone went on about their business once again, except for Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha sat there, leaning against the well, impatiently waiting for Kagome's return. Shippo approached him slowly before sitting on the ledge of the well next to him.

"Whaddoya want brat?" he asked harshly. Shippo didn't even flinch by his words. They both sat there in silence, letting the soft breeze blow their hair. Inuyasha was again becoming impatient. He was about to retaliate before the young fox finally said something.

"Why do you fight with Kagome?" The question made the hanyou's face drop in shock.

"Keh! As if I have to explain myself to you!" Shippo sat there unmoving and staring blankly at the sky. The hanyou blinked in astonishment at the smaller of the two. It wasn't until Shippo finally directed his gaze at him when he knew what the fox was pondering about.

"You understand… don't you Runt?" Inuyasha asked wearing a half-smirk on his face. Shippo gave off a sly smirk of his own as the two demons shared their own mental conversation. Inuyasha stood from his spot on the well and ruffled Shippo's hair in a fatherly manner before taking off back to the village.

_Maybe he has grown up a bit. _The hanyou suggested. After he left, Shippo fell back into his thoughts. What he didn't know, however, was that a certain white-haired incarnation was watching the entire scene.

XXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

The small girl, sporting all white, stepped into the spacious room full of toxic miasma, where her master was sitting comfortably in the corner.

"Kanna… I want you to go and spy on them. Find any weak links that will allow me to destroy them for good. Once they're out of the way, I will be unstoppable." She went without thought, feeling and hesitation as she sought to carry out his order. She was able to teleport herself with her mirror and found a place a little ways from the Bone-Eater's well. It was far enough not to be detected but close enough to eavesdrop. Miraculously, behind those dull brown eyes, there was a hint of curiosity after witnessing the father-son moment that was shared between the hanyou and the kit.

_Interesting… Naraku had never displayed such affection towards me. He does not have time for those types of interactions I suppose. _The null void thought. Right after Inuyasha left, Kanna revealed herself.

XXXXXXXXX

Shippo suddenly heard bushes rustling and prepared to run to the others for help, but stopped himself.

_What am I doing?! I can handle this! _He thought as soon as the spy revealed itself to be…

"Kanna?"

_What does she want with me? Duh, my soul. _He thought with a shocked expression on his face.

"Do not fear me, for I am not a threat." She said in an emotionless voice.

_Not yet at least! _The kit thought harshly. The girl kept walking until she towered over the small demon (which wasn't by much since they're both short).

"W-What do you want with me?" he said, gaining more confidence. The void and the kit stared for what seemed like forever until the girl spoke just above a whisper.

"What… was that?" she said so low that Shippo strained to hear.

"What was what?" he replied slowly.

"What just transpired between you and the hanyou… what is that called?" Shippo gave Kanna a confused look, and in response she began to walk away. Just as she reached the end of the clearing, the little girl felt a slight tug on her white kimono and looked down to find a tiny hand clutching onto her.

_I'm such an idiot… I completely forgot that she doesn't have feelings… and she doesn't know what they are… _He thought in understanding. Once again, they stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to tear their gaze away. But they didn't, for some reason.

"Kanna… do you have feelings?"

_Kami that was a stupid question…_

Kanna thought for a moment before she slowly shook her head "no".

"What are these _feelings _you speak of?" she asked innocently.

"Um… you know… happy, sad, angry… no?" Once again, Kanna shook her head, with her medium long white hair swaying with the motion.

_I never thought that white hair could look this good. Wait… did I just think that?_

"Well, I could teach you… how to feel… I guess." He said, unsurely. Kanna proceeded by soundlessly sitting with her legs folded beneath her.

_I guess she took me seriously… how weird. _He thought.

_Is it possible to teach someone these feelings? I wonder… _She thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright then!" the young fox shouted in confidence. Shippo and Kanna were still sitting by the old well where, apparently, Shippo was going to teach Kanna about feelings.

"Okay, now let's start with the basics, shall we?" Kanna merely nodded her head, patiently.

"How about we start with the happy feeling? Happy is an emotion where you smile and or laugh a lot. Do you know how to smile or laugh, Kanna?" he asked. It was while before she responded in her soft voice.

"I could give… it a try." Shippo decided to help her by demonstrating.

"You smile like this," he said giving all types of different grins. Kanna nodded and tried it for herself. Her mouth started to form all types of unusual shapes. She tried a couple of more times before she gave up completely.

_Wow… this might be harder than I thought. _The fox thought.

"Okay, let's take it back from the top." He said, scooting closer to Kanna.

"Now do what I do." He started by only showing his teeth. Kanna slowly did the same.

"Now do this." He said through his teeth. Shippo then used his cheeks to curl up his mouth, thus forming a smile. Kanna tried but soon failed, not knowing how to control her cheek muscles.

"Shippo, I do not think this is helping." She said again without emotion.

_She knows my name?_

"Of course it's working. Here, let me help you." He proceeded by putting his hands on either side of Kanna's face. He gently lifted the sides to emphasize the use of her cheek and mouth muscles.

"See? You have to use your muscles."

"Okay, I think I get it now…" Kanna tried one more time. As a result her face relaxed while showing a soft smile.

_Kami, she looks pretty when she's smiling._

"Shippo… you're staring." She said as an uncharacteristic blush fell upon her cheeks. Shippo thought she looked even prettier while blushing.

"Shippo?"

"Y-Yes? What is it Kanna?" The girl slowly turned away from the small fox in shame.

"Shippo… I am truly sorry to tell you… that Naraku sent me here to spy on your group… I hope you can forgive me…" The young fox demon was completely shocked by the incarnation's actions. Her face and body showed how ashamed she felt, and, for some reason, Shippo started feeling an unfamiliar heaviness in his heart. The kit swiftly stood in front of her and held her small pale hands in his clawed ones.

"Kanna?" She looked at him in response.

"Yes, Shippo? What is it—"

"Don't ever feel that way again." He said firmly enough to make even her jump.

"But… feel what way?" she asked innocently. Shippo never broke his stare and neither did she. After a long silence, the young fox demon took a short breath.

"Kanna… I don't care if you're working for Naraku." The girl's eyes widened slightly.

"Because… you don't deserve to feel sadness or remorse. Not you, or anyone." He finished. Kanna stared deep into his emerald demonic eyes, seemingly reading his soul, to find what looked like warmth, compassion and—

"Hey Kanna? It's getting late right? Maybe you could come back tomorrow and I could tell you more about um—feelings." He said, blushing slightly. Kanna slowly took her hands out if his and nodded at his question.

"I will see if I can return, _Shippo_." And with that, she walked away. Shippo stared long after her figure until he could no longer see her.

_Wow… for a girl who doesn't have feelings, she sure knows how to get a fox demon whipped. _

"Wait, did I just think that? I gotta stop hangin' around Kagome." He said in amusement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shippo, there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" said a worried Sango. Shippo had finally walked back to Keade's Hut after his discussion with the white-haired girl. Shippo snapped back into reality when he felt a light pressure on his head. He looked up to find the famous Inuyasha ruffling his head once again.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Runt?" he said gently, which in turn, surprised everyone. Shippo blushed in embarrassment.

"Wha—Nothing! I was just thinking… about a new friend I made in the village. Yeah, that's it!" he said nervously. Inuyasha raised a delicate brow at his actions but just brushed them off.

_It's almost time for you to start training as a demon, eh pup? _Thought the great hanyou.

XXXXXXXXXX

The null void was walking towards her master's quarters to deliver her findings, if she had any. As she entered the toxic room, she made sure to keep an unemotional face and monotone voice.

"You have returned Kanna…" he said, stating the obvious.

"Master Naraku, please forgive me, for I could not find any information of value to you, sir." She said, eyes not showing any emotion. There was a sudden silence in the room, as Naraku pondered over her words.

"If I may speak, my Master." The young girl said, as she knelt before him. Naraku nodded at her, giving her permission to speak freely.

"I realized that I have failed you, Naraku. I shall make it up to you, by returning to them tomorrow. I heard the group discussing about finding and attacking a demon. Perhaps, the weakness you requested of can be found within their fighting abilities." Although Kanna waited calmly for his response, she found it rather difficult to continue feigning her lack of emotions.

_Oh, Shippo… you just had to teach me emotions… Now, it's hard for me not to make a disgusted face at my Master. _She thought.

A sudden chuckle filled the dark space, pulling Kanna from her thoughts. She looked up with emotionless eyes—still—to see a gleam of interest in her Master's eye.

"I do believe, that is a wonderful idea, my dear. You shall head back tomorrow, and after that, I shall rid the world of them for good. You are dismissed, Kanna." He finished. Kanna simply stood and bowed before leaving the room.

_I hope he didn't notice anything… _she thought. As soon as she reached the front gates of the castle, she transported herself to the top of the building to look at the stars. She then used her mirror to show her the group that her Master is so desperate to kill off. She saw each of them sleeping soundly within Kaede's hut, including her newly made acquaintance, Shippo.

_I guess you shall see me once again, Shippo… _and with that, she fell into a light slumber, dreaming of a certain fox demon.

XXXXXXXXXX

AND THAT'S A WRAP OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! WULD U BELIEVE ME IF I TOLD U THAT THIS WAS TEN PAGES?! ANYWAYS I REALIZED THAT I'm GONNA STOP MY CHAPTERS WHENEVER THEY START TO BRING ACROSS THE POINT OF THE TITLE, THUS THIS CHAPTER… BYE BYE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
